


Pretty in Pink - no wait, Blue.

by Itch



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Ball Gags, Bondage, Bottom!Lucifer, D/s, Dom!Sam, M/M, PWP, Photography, Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Top!Sam, but - Freeform, okay i imagined the bondage as bordering shibari, panty!kink, praise!kink, see it a s y o u d o, sub!Lucifer, uh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-24
Updated: 2015-12-24
Packaged: 2018-05-08 20:48:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5512829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Itch/pseuds/Itch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>there's nothing to explain here lucifer is sam's sub they have hot sex and lucifer's wearing panties fucking sue me</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pretty in Pink - no wait, Blue.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mrs_SimonTam_PHD](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mrs_SimonTam_PHD/gifts).



> SO MY LUCIFER HAD A BIRTHDAY LIKE  
> NEARLY TWO MONTHS AGO  
> AND I JUST FINISHED THIS  
> FUCK ME  
> ILU LUCI 
> 
> correction: as i was writing this we were RP'ing and i no longer love you after what you just fucking did

_ Click.  _ Lucifer closed his eyes slowly, body thrumming with pleasure as Sam moved around him, body bound with pale blue ropes, camera clicking softly as he took pictures after picture, some for personal use, and some for their website. He opened his eyes again to find Sam standing in front of him, looking down at him with a warm look in his eyes.  

 “So gorgeous down there Morningstar,” he purred, and Luci moaned behind the gag at the use of his favourite nickname, looking up at Sam, never breaking eye contact except for when he blinked, making sure to flutter his eyelashes delicately. “I knew the pale blue would look good on you.” his thumb traced over Lucifer’s lips that were stretched around a matching blue ball gag and he shivered. He knew what was Sam was referring to; the soft satin panties he was wearing that matches his eyes. “So good for me aren’t you.” Lucifer nodded as Sam undid the ball gag, letting it fall from his lover’s mouth. “Now. I want to fuck you and have you come untouched, ruining those gorgeous panties for me. Can you do that?” his voice was soft, hand caressing Lucifer’s cheek.

 “Yes Sir.” he licked his lips, wiggling his hips in anticipation. Sam beamed, pressing his index and middle finger into Lucifer’s mouth, who sucked on them eagerly, the flat of his tongue dragging over the calloused pads. Sam hummed in approval, removing his fingers and drying them on his jeans. Lucifer left his mouth hanging open slightly as Sam removed his fingers, just in case he was going to put the gag back in. And of course, he left his mouth open because he hadn’t been told to close it.  

 “I’m not going to gag you again.” he whispered, walking round Lucifer, pressing a hand to the dip between his shoulders, pushing him onto the mattress so his ass was in the air. “I wanna hear  _ all  _ those pretty noises.” Lucifer nodded, cheek rubbing against the soft bed covers. “Safeword, Morningstar?” Lucifer swallowed slightly wetting his lips before answering. Of course, Sam knew Lucifer’s safeword, this was just customary.

 “Cage.”

 “Good boy.” and with that, a hard spank landed on Lucifer’s ass and he groaned, eyes fluttering closed in pleasure. “God, such a nice noise coming from you.” he hummed, pulling the panties down slowly and grabbing the bottle of lube from beside Lucifer, squirting some lube into his hand and warming it up quickly before pressing two fingers deep into Lucifer, watching him squirm as he did. He didn’t need the prep to build up to two, not after the slow and intense amount of prep they’d gone through earlier when Sam had been determined to make Lucifer scream his name. (He’d succeeded.) Sam wasn’t going fast, nor was he going hard, and it was driving Lucifer insane as he could feel Sam slowly pushing his fingers into him, then pulling them out again.

 “Master - please,” he begged and Sam sped up, adding a third finger.

 “So hungry for it aren’t you, you want me to fuck you, want me to fill you up.” he growled and Lucifer bucked back against him. “So fucking desperate for it,” Lucifer was panting, hole clenching around Sam’s fingers, a silent gesture of begging for him to be fucked. Sam leant down to kiss between his shoulder blades, a kiss on each small knob of his spine, nipping at the curve of his ass and Lucifer shuddered in pleasure. “Want me to fuck you?”

 “Please, please,  _ fuck,  _ please.” he begged loudly and Sam pulled his fingers out, his tongue diving in to replace his fingers, tongue lapping at his rim. Lucifer keened in pleasure and rocked himself back against Sam’s mouth.

 “Such a little whore,” Sam mumbled, tongue being fleeting and gentle as Lucifer ground against the air, the lack of friction driving him mental. He wanted, no, needed to be fucked, needed to come, needed it fucking  _ yesterday. _

 “Sir,  _ please fuck me, _ ” he begged, barely able to speak as his arousal just steadily grew. Sam sat up, smothering himself in a generous amount of lube before lining himself up, pushing the head in before stopping moving. 

 “Fuck yourself back onto me.” Sam ordered, and Lucifer did just that,moving himself backwards until Sam was bottomed out in him, a groan bursting from him in pleasure. “So good, aren’t you,” he purred, fingers curling around Lucifer’s sharp hipbones, holding their hips together and grinding in deeply, relishing the delicious way Lucifer whimpered every time. 

 “Yes, god, yes, I’m a good boy,” he rambled, “please, please Sam, Sir,  _ fuck,  _ fuck me harder.” and so Sam did, hips slamming against Lucifer’s brutally, each one being punctuated by a loud sharp moan.

 “God, love hearing those beautiful noises, fucking love it, you’re so good, so pretty taking my cock, such a pretty little whore,” Sam moaned, nails digging into the slimmer man’s hips, nailing Lucifer’s prostate every time. Lucifer was on the edge and about to fall over it, nails digging into the palms of his hands as he tugged on his bindings, finally regaining the ability to speak.

 “Sir, please, let me come, I’m so close, I’ve been so good, please,” he pleaded loudly, eyes closed tightly, each time their hips met a small explosion popping behind them as he held into his orgasm with everything he had. Sam leant over him again, stilling his motions and Lucifer thought he was about to pull out.  _ Please don’t pull out please please -  _

 “You can come when I say. Not long now, my precious Morningstar.” Sam whispered, kissing the soft spot behind his ear before slamming into him again, eliciting a cry from Lucifer that Sam loved hearing. “So good for me.” Sam praised as he gave Lucifer’s hair a tug, the sub squirming under his as he fought back an orgasm. A few more hard thrusts later and Sam leant over Lucifer, a growled command of  _ come  _ spilling from his mouth as Lucifer nearly lost it, but he held back long enough for the command. He came hard, hips bucking forward as he made the mess he’d promised Sam in the pale blue fabric he was wearing. Sam came seconds later, gripping onto Lucifer as he did as Lucifer let out a quiet whimper. 

 

As Sam felt himself come back to the real damn world from the intensity of the orgasm and he tugged neatly on a few of the ropes, watching them come apart around Lucifer as he picked him up, pulling him against his chest. 

 “Okay, okay, there we go, fucking hell, that was amazing.” he nosed into Lucifer’s hair slightly, clutching his boyfriend close. “You did good Luci, did so good for me, you okay?” Lucifer nodded numbly as his head was still clouded, but he leant into Sam’s chest nonetheless, humming contentedly. “Shower time okay?” Lucifer nodded again, letting Sam pick him up and carry him into their en suite and under the warm water where he regained his ability to speak and the ability to stand, right in time to melt under Sam’s hands massaging shampoo into his hair. All the while his thoughts flickered back to the waiting camera and the fun that was coming thanks to the pictures they’d taken. 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> thank you for r e a d i n g even though this is not my usual pairing c:  
> Come talk to me on Tumblr! (not you Lucifer you can fuck off you're not forgiven for 'Daddy')  
> > synergygabriel  
> > whodoesntlovesabriel


End file.
